La despedida
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: mini fic basado en el episodio de la despedida EDxRoy, hecho por chibi nekochan Natsumi mi amiga leanlo please y reviews onagai, que apero no!.


La despedida

_Edward salto la gran muralla que protegia el cuartel de la ciudad central, al saltar al otro lado casi lo atropella un auto, cuando el auto freno de golpe, Edward le grito al conductor del vehiculo:_

_-Nesecito tu auto ¡ahora!._

_Al notar que dentro del caro estaba Mustang y Hawkeye, se impresiono pero luego se calmo; el general Mustang lo invito a entrar._

_en el camino hablaban de la situacion actual, Ed se dio cuenta de que Mustang no era tan frio y calculador como el pensaba, despues de todo, hiba a arriesgarlo todo por vengar la muerte de Huges incluso se sintio un poco mal por que antes habia dicho que lo obligaba; en esa pequeña conversacion hacia Roy Mustang cambio drasticamente._

_fue tanto asi, tan comodo se sintio Hagane hablando con Roy, que al notar que el auto se detenia suspiro largamente, se sonrrojo un poco al notar que Roy se acercaba para preguntarle que le pasaba._

_Ya fuera del auto, Edward y Roy se encontraban parados uno frente al otro, para despedirse Roy hiba a hacer el saludo militar, pero luego recobro conciencia y solo le extendio la mano para estrecharla, Edward tan solo choco su mano con la de Roy en forma de despedida. _

Edward ya se habia dado la vuelta para marcharse pero sintio una mano firma sujetando su muñeca, se volteo y noto que tenia una expresion un tanto sombria.

-¿que sucede Roy?-le pregunto el rubio extrañado por la actitud que habia tomado.

-Cuidate mucho, Edward- le respondio sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No seas tan tonto, el que tiene que cuidarse eres tu que vas a pelear contra ese omunculo- le dijo sonriendo.

Roy halo hacia si al pequeño rubio (Gomen nasai Ed) y lo abrazo.

-Lo digo en serio, fullmetal.

-Note preocupes, todo estara bien, Roy-le dijo el rubio en un intento de calmar al mayor.

Roy miro el rostro de Ed, tenia una gran sonrisa, pero sabia que hiba a pasar algo malo, se lo decia su instinto y esto le preocupo aun mas, lo apreto mas contra si mismo y volvio a repetirle al oido, en forma de susurro:

-por favor, cuidate mucho, Ed.

Edward se estremecio al sentir mas cercania (si es posible) entre el y Roy y se sonrrojo notablemente al sentir que Roy besaba su oido dsuavemente y luego su mejilla, para luego separar un poco su rostro y mirar fijamente los ojos ambar de Ed.

Ed le sonrio dulcemente, sabia que Roy estaba preocupado, lo notaba en su mirada, y el no queria eso, asi que volvio a sonreirle, esta vez con mucha sinceridad y ternura, mientras Roy recorria su rostro con la mirada, se deleito viendo cada uno de los detalles que hacian que el rostro de Edward fuera perfecto, miro detenidamente sus hermosos ojos ambar, y lo bien que se veia su cabello callendo sobre ellos haciendo con el color y miro sus lindas mejillas sonrrojadas por la estrechez del abrazo del que aun no se soltaban; ciertamente ese color carmesi lo haci ver mas bello de lo que ya era; miro su nariz perfilada, y luego para finalizar su recorrido miro su boca, sus labios entreabiertos que en ese momento se hallaban tan disponibles, esos labios con tonalidades carmin que tnatas veces le habian hecho suspirar, solo por el hecho de no tenerlo, era tan apetecible, pero no, no podia, no debia, el chico que tenia al frente era solo eso, un niño (Ed), no podia abuzar de la confianza que se habia ganado.

"¿pero que me pasa?, no puedo hacerlo ¡reacciona Roy! no puedes traicionar su confianza, jamas volveria a hablarte" penso con gran pesar, realmente deseaba provar esos labios que tantos años atras habia deseado y que aun ahora deseaba.

cerro fuertemente los ojos para reprimir el deseo, y en ese momento sintio como los pequeños labios de Edward se presionaban contra los suyos, abrio los ojos inmediatamente por la sorpresa y su cuerpo se tensi, pero luego se relajo al notar qu Ed tenia los ojos cerrados y se entregaba con devocion al acto, asi que desidio hacer lo mismo.

el beso fue intenso y largo, Roy lentamente empezo a sacar su lengua y lamer delicadamente los lavios de Ed, este comenzo a abrir lentamente la boca permitineod que la lengua de Roy entrara explorando todo el interior de su boca, entrelazando su lengua rapidamente, Roy masageaba los labios de Ed con los suyos propios, Edward inconscientemente lanzo un pequeño gemido, lo que hizo a Roy sonreir un poco en medio del beso a pesar de uq el epequeño estaba disfrutando; Roy acaricio suavemente la espalda de Ed, pasra luego bajar sus manos a la cadera de este y halarlo hacia si juntando completamente sus cuerpos (espero se entienda el punto) lo que hizo que nuevamente Ed gimiera pero con mas fuerza, Roy escucho perfectamente el sonido de plcer que hizo el chico (y para mi que tambien Riza escucho pero se hizo la loca) Ed que habia soltado los labios de Roy volvio de nueva cuenta a comenzar otro apasionado beso.

unos minutos despues cuando sus labios se separaron por falta de aire (malditos pulmones!!!) no sin antes Ed morder sutilmente le labio inferior de Roy (¿que hubieran hacho si los hubieran dejado continuar?) ninguno de los decia nada pero eso no evitaba uqe se mraran directamente a los ojos, ahora las mejillas de Ed mostraban un intenso color carmin, mientras que las de Roy se veian levemente sonrojados (la experiencia).

-Edward, prometeme algo- rompio Roy el silencio, Ed lo miro extrañado y con la mirada pregunto que de que se tratab, entonces Roy continuo- prometeme que te cuidaras mucho y que volveremos a vernos.

Edward asintino sonriendo y le respondio:

-te lo prometo Roy, pero tu tambien debes cuidarte mucho-le dijo con una gran sonria uqe tranquilizo bastante a Roy luego agrego en un susurro casi inaudible- ai shiteru, Roy.

Roy le sonrio dulcemente y volvio a paretarlo contra si,-Watashi mo, ai shiteru, Ed-le susurro al oido haciendo que una vez Edward se estremeciera y que en sus mejillas se agolpara toda la sangre de su cuerpo, luego (por fin ) se separaon, se uqedaron asi uno frente al otro mirandose fijamente a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y Ed se alejo, se despidio con una ademan de Riza y luego se fue sonriendo, Roy lo observo hasta que desaparecio por la calle se dirigio al auto sin decir una palabra, solo entro y se sento en el asiento trasero del vehiculo sin darle importancia a la mirada asecina que le lanzaba Riza.

estaba feliz, habia sido sincero con Edward sobre sus sentimientos y descubrio que era correspondido, pero habia algo, algo que no lo dejba tranquilo, esa presion en el pecho, esa preocupacion no desaparecia, estaba seguro de que algo malo ocurriria, por ello desidio poner todo su empeño en lograr su cometido y salir vivo, con la esperanza de ver una vez mas a esa persona amada, de ver una vez mas a Edward Elric.

Natsumi Kaoru Ozore Aikawa

Fin

Este fic fue hecho por mi amiga lña chibi neko-chan NAtsumi, me pidio que lo publicara que desidi hacerlo aunque despues se arrepienta de haberlo pedido ( es que siempre lo hace)


End file.
